List of James Bond Jr. episodes
This is a list of James Bond Jr. episodes, an animated series based on the nephew of the fictional spy James Bond. # The Beginning - En route to his new school, Warfield Academy, Bond Jr. is chased by S.C.U.M. who is interested in stealing the Aston Martin DB5. # Earth Cracker - Bond, I.Q. and Tracy travel to find El Dorado, the Lost City of Gold. They are met by Oddjob and Goldfinger and their deadly weapon, Earth Cracker. # The Chameleon - A class trip to Washington, D.C. is curtailed by a face-changing villain with plans to steal a top-secret army prototype from the Pentagon. # Shifting Sands - While assisting in the excavation of an ancient Egyptian tomb, Bond Jr. is caught up in Pharaoh Fearo's plans to steal oil from under the Middle East. # Plunder Down Under - When Tracy's sailor uncle goes missing along with his ship off the coast of Greece, a scuba expedition reveals a fiendish plot by Walker D. Plank to create a deadly pirate fleet. # A Chilling Affair - Doctor No kidnaps Professor Frost, a scientist involved in cryogenics, in order to thaw out a master criminal who hid his fortunes before being frozen. # Nothing to Play With - A desperate plea for help from Hong Kong sends James Bond Jr. and his friends into a head-on collision with Walker D. Plank's illegitimate foray into toy manufacture. # Location: Danger - After making a fool of himself by insulting the action-film star father of a new student; Anna Genue, James decides to make amends by helping to organise her 16th birthday party. When her father doesn't come James decide to reuite her with her father by taking her and his friends to Hollywood. On their arrival Bond encounter one of S.C.U.M agent; Felony O' Toole who kidnaps both Anna and Prof. Braintrust so that S.C.U.M can force him to program the Galaxy defence system which they stealed. # The Eiffel Missile - After encountering Skullcap in a daring airport escape, James Bond Jr. intercepts Dr. Derange's plans of launching a missile it the Eiffel Tower. # A Worm in the Apple - When Phoebe invites James to the official opening of New York's Mile High Skyscraper, he encounters the Worm, a terrorist bent on sinking the city. # Valley of the Hungry Dunes - After rescuing the daughter of Sheikh Yabootie, Bond and his friends are invited to his royal palace, where they discover Dr. No's sinister plot to steal all the water supply of the middle east. # Pompeii and Circumstance - The Worm's plan to ransack the ancient treasury temple of Pompeii spells disaster for the city above. # Never Give a Villain a Fair Shake - Walker D. Plank hijacks a ship carrying a device capable of producing powerful earthquakes and threatens to flood Britain with a tidal wave. # City of Gold - Goldie Finger use the curse of the golden dragon to scare off local people to her plan to melt down an ancient city made of solid gold into her stolen tanker. However, she wasn't counting on James Bond Jr to arrive at the Caribbean island for a field trip. # Never Lose Hope - A new science teacher at Warfield Academy, Miss Eternal, quickly makes herself popular with the pupils - but is soon kidnapped, apparently by agents of S.C.U.M. # No Such Loch - Walker D. Plank and Jaws are in Scotland, using the legend of the Loch Ness Monster as a cover for an attempt to steal powerful missiles from the British Navy. # Appointment in Macau - Doctor No kidnaps Lily Mai, a new student at Warfield, in an attempt to settle old scores with Macau's chief criminal organisation, the Raven Triad. # Lamp of Darkness - James, IQ and Phoebe take off for the Middle East in a race to find the legendary Lamp of Aladdin before Maximillion Cortex gets there first. # Hostile Takeover - James and his friends are forced to fight a war on the homefront when Warfield Academy's staff are mysteriously called away for a retraining programme. # Cruise to Oblivion - During a cruise on one of Phoebe's father's ships, James runs into Goldfinger in Bermuda during his attempt to raise a sunken galleon filled with gold. # A Race Against Disaster - Doctor Derange uses the 24-hour race at Le Mans, France, as a cover for a daring plutonium theft from a nearby nuclear facility. # The Inhuman Race - James and his friend head to South Germany to represent Warfield in high school competition. However Trevor get abducted by Skullcap and Nick Nack so that Dr. Derange can use him for a guinea pig to bring a prototype mutant android to life. # Live and Let's Dance - James and his friends escort a ballerina to Switzerland, but Baron Von Skarin hired an assassin go as a famous ballet dancer after the king and her. # The Sword of Power - James Bond and his friend head to Tokyo; Japan to recover a Japanese sword stolen by Dr No's Ninjas in his plan to learn of the sword's powerful material origin and uses it is to create powerful weaponry for his arsenal. # It's All in the Timing - Dr. Derange's plot threaten to stop the rotation of the earth, it up to James Bond, IQ and a Swiss police officer to stop him. Elsewhere Trevor Noseworthy cheat in the bicycle race in Bern by using IQ's bicycle motor on his bike. # Dance of the Toreadors - When IQ falls in love with flamenco dancer Dulce Nada and follows her to Pamplona, he has no idea that she's unwittingly embroiled in Baron von Skarin's plot to cause a nuclear meltdown in Britain. # Fountain of Terror - James, IQ and Phoebe go to Tibet to find IQ's cousin who was kidnapped by Dr. Derange, Jaws, Ms. Fortune and Snuffer who use him to show him the way to a secret village where hides a fountain that give people eternal life. # The Emerald Key - James and IQ's friendship is under threat when IQ has taken a fancy on a pretty girl who uncle has been abducted by Derange to get his hand on a golden statue which is a key to a fortune of gold in a temple in Mexico. # Ship of Terror - A theft by a S.C.U.M. agent of a pendant belonging to James's friend Prince Malmo leads the gang on a deadly cruise, stalked by Walker D. Plank and a metallic henchman. # Deadly Recall - James and gang trip to Monte Carlo with Trevor turns into another adventure with Dr Derange uses his hypnotic roulette wheel to hypnotize and rob wealthy people blind before transform them into S.C.U.M agent. And Trevor become their next candidate. # Red Star One - The Russian treasury reserve is in danger when Doctor Derange and the Chameleon seize control of a satellite laser system. # Scottish Mist - James and Gordo help their science teacher Prof. What to find his former colleague who is abducted by Spoiler so that Baron Von Skarin can learn the formula to his secret catalyst for clearer fuel. # The Art of Evil - Young Bond has to clear his name when the Chameleon use his ability to frame him for the second museum robbery in Paris. At the same time, he has stop the Chameleon and his partner Lex Illusion from robbing the Mona Lisa and other priceless painting from the Louvre. # The Heartbreak Caper - Ms Fortune uses the power of love on Mr Milbank so that she can get her hand on a new discovered painting of Da Shinci. But Bond and Tracy isn't fooled by her disguise. # Mindfield - Ms Fortune kidnaps a female Warfield student who has telepathic ability for her latest plot. # Leonardo da Vinci's Vault- James Bond Jr and his friends head to Venice when they find out that the museum that IQ went to visit got rob by mastermind named Maximillion Cortex who stole a newly discovered painting of Leonardo Da Vinci, which has a map showing the location of his secret weapon hidden in secret vault under Veince. # Far Out West - James Bond Jr helps Mr Mitchell find his missing brother when they arrive at his ranch in South Dakota # Avalanche Run - Under instructions from S.C.U.M lord, Jaws and Nick Nack hijack a train with James Bond Jr's friends on board and send it on a collision course for a nuclear power plant in S.C.U.M lord's latest scheme to rob the evacuated cities of Switzerland. # Queen's Ransom # Barbella's Big Attraction - Barbella's high blood pressure leads her to mutiny when S.C.U.M lord insulted her. So Barbella uses the incoming asteroid that S.C.U.M lord want to go on a collision course with London and send it to destroy Rio de Janeiro where the S.C.U.M conference is taken place. # There But For Ms. Fortune - Ms Fortune attempt to kidnap IQ and him for ransom for Q's ice formula so that she use it to freeze Colorado river to shut down most of the United State's power supply. But her plan goes awfully wrong when she mistaken Trevor for IQ and kidnap him instead. # Invaders from S.C.U.M. - Student Hayley Comet and her scientist father are both convinced they've made first contact when a UFO lands at Warfield, but James suspects the truth is closer to home. # Going for the Gold - When Barbella makes several failed attempts to get rid of Bond Jr when he and his friends represent Warfield in the high school games in Barcelona, Goldiefinger plan to rob the Columbus museum of its golden treasury. # A Deranged Mind # Catching the Wave # The Last of the Tooboos - While visiting the London Zoo, James interrupts Skullcap during his theft of a rare animal, a tooboo, whose unusual enzymes Dr Derange wants for himself. # S.C.U.M. on the Water # Goldie's Gold Scam - While in Africa, the group is attacked by a rhino wearing a strap with a micro chip in it. Tracking it back to its source, Bond and IQ uncover a plot by Goldfinger and Goldie Finger to seize all the gold mines in the area for themselves. # Canine Caper - James, IQ and Gordo uses a stray dog which followed Bond back to the Warfield to locate its master who had the security plan of Scotland Yard, who is abducted by Skullcap; Dr Derange need the microfilm so that he can break through Scotland Yard's security so that he can place his acid bomb in Scotland Yard's building foundation and destroy it. # Weather or Not - Dr. Derange take control of the national weather satellite so that he would have complete control of the weather across England. He attempts to cause chaotic weather across the capital so Skullcap and his henchmen can do a series of robberies. # Ol' Man River - Captain Walker D Plank plans to flood New Orleans by destroying the Levee with a large amount of explosive placed in a fake 'River Queen'. During evacution of New Orleans, Plank attempts to use this to his advantage to gain access to the US mint and steal the printing press. # Between a Rock and a Hard Place - James and his friends race against time to get to a crashed advanced prototype fighter jet which has crashed somewhere in wild country of Australia before Dr Derange and his henchman get there first. # Sherlock IQ - In London, James and IQ came from a Sherlock Holmes conventation but Baron von Skarin with his henchmen Jaws and Nick Nack use a prototype super tank they stole and attack the city but then a knock on the head and IQ to think he is Sherlock Holmes. # Killer Asteroid - Goldfinger hijack a space shuttle in midair so that he can use it tractor beam to bring an asteroid made up soild gold on a collision course with earth. With the tracing software being designed by IQ,James and the gang head to Iceland where the signal of the space shuttle is coming from. # Danger Train - James Bond Jr and IQ get caught in a S.C.U.M feud between Ms. Fortune and Walker D Plank over stealing a super powerful engine from the 'Cold Fusion' Train. # Quantum Diamonds - James and his friend visit Yellowstone National Park where Derange attempt to extract a crystal from Old Faithful for his latest plot. # Rubies Aren't Forever - James save a girl named Ruby who captured by a gang who wanted her necklace but she was set up by aunt Tiara Hotstones who try bring them to Baron von Skarin in Germany to use steal the F-15 Jets for himself. # Garden of Evil - In Hong Kong Trevor pick a purple rose but it somehow hypnotized him; now is to James, IQ, Tracey, and Jasmine must go to the field of purple rose to find a cure, however Doctor No and Oddjob trying to stop their plan # The Thing in the Ice # ''Goldie Finger at the End of the Rainbow - James, Phoebe, Gordo, and Trevor head to Ireland to investigate a haunted castle that it was taken by a leprecaun who was actually Nick Nack who scaring the people to find the secret treasure room for Goldie Finger. # Dutch Treat - In Holland, Tiara Hotstones stole a emerald from the museum to get to a counterfeit artist named Rembrandt but she accidentally drop it into a box of chocolates that Phoebe brought. # No Time to Lose - a case of mistaken identity leads Spoiler to kidnap IQ, as part of Doctor No's plan to build an impenetrable government airship known as The Vulture. # Monument to S.C.U.M. - James and the gang are in Arizona and entering the scientist conventation contest, meanwhile Dr. Derange using a magnitic generatior to change the earth's core. # Northern Lights - the Warfield students arrive in Toronto on a clean-up project, unaware that Baron von Skarin is also in town with a scheme to hold the city's electricity to ransom. # Thor's Thunder References http://www.tv.com/james-bond-jr./show/14674/episode_listings.html Jr. episodes James Bond Jr.